cloudversefandomcom-20200214-history
Combined energies
The main five energies can be combined and formed into different energies that work differently. These are those energies. Akh Combination of Aether and PSI. There are only a handfull of Akh users in Val due to the rare circumstances that cause a person to get this ability. And each user has a different ability that is unique to them. Most users of this energy have somehow gained the soul of a dead Demon/Angel/Spirit/etc. This gives them part of that dead beings power that they can control with their mind. Most powers involve the manipulation of one, or a combination of, element(s). Usually this comes with a heavy price. Roltharus for example fell on an ancient demon that had been long dead and gained the power to manipulate shadows into all kind of shapes. At the cost of losing his memories and fracturing his personality. Reganya on the other hand was fused with a Jinn in order to save her life. She had been struck by an explosion and was heavily wounded. Thanks to the demon soul she survived and gained the power to phase through matter and possess objects and creatures temporarily. This came at the cost of her being in a constant state of dying and healing which causes markings to travel over her body. She also lost her face and even magic cannot give it back to her. Ectoplasm A fusion of Aether and Mana. When a person dies their soul is swept up in the River of souls. But strong emotions at the time of death can cause the soul's aether to fuse with the mana from the Aura. This gives birth to a ghost, an incorporeal being made of ectoplasm that holds on to that one emotion. Soul reapers also use ectoplasm in combat and can control ghost-like creatures. Data Also called memory. A combination of PSI and Force. Used by robots, cyborgs and similar creatures. Data can be downloaded from or uploaded into a target. Some creatures can also be overloaded with Data which usually hurts them. Some can also corrupt data and cause machines to malfunction. Some users can also manipulate the memories of organic beings. Data can be transmitted across universes easily through dimensional bleeding. Alchemy Combination of Mana and Force. Alchemy is the science of using natural ingredients and mana to create magical substances. The three most important branches of alchemy are: Transmutation: Transmutating one substance into another. With two or more substances an alchemist can create a variety of magical potions or powders that have certain magical effects. Bombs, health or mana potions, Poisons, buffs, etc. Feline potion gives cat like reflexes. Lagomorph potion induces love/lust. Some potions can make ectoplasm solidify and makes ghosts vulnurable to physical attacks. And countless other possibilities exist. Panacea: Medicine. Alchemist use their potions to heal wounds and sickness. Health potions are the widest used potions in Val. Even peasants sometimes use them. Alchemists are constantly trying to find new and better medicine. Solvents: Creating and/or using substances to disolve other substances. Most Alchemists are searching for a universal solvent. But it has not been found so far. Solvents are important parts of most potions used by mages. Alcohol is the most commonly used one, despite it's side effects. Placeholders These energies have not been worked on yet. They are just loose ideas with temporary names that will be replaced. They're just here to give a general idea about them and to remind Kiro to work on them later. (Which they still haven't done.) Ichor Combination of Force and Aether. Named after the blood of the gods of ancient Greece. In Val it was used by the angels to power their technology before the discovery of Mana. Biotics Combination of PSI and Ki. Used by Riaden to move at blinding speeds and electrically shock his targets with a touch. Temporary name taken from Mass effect. Chakra Combination of Aether and Ki. Temporary name taken from Naruto. Persona Combination of Mana and PSI. Temporary name taken from the Persona series/Jungian psychology. Will Combination of Mana(emotion) and Ki(body). Concept inspired by general anime where the hero somehow manages to get back on his feet and win through sheer willpower. ??? Combination of Ki and Force. Used by Cyborgs to be able to handle their prosthetics and/or implants. Category:Energy Category:Magic Category:Val